The edventures
Is a fan fiction in progress created by family guy rocks about the new adventures of ed edd n eddy =the edventures from ed edd n eddy fanfiction series= Story The series is based right after the Eds become friends with the other kids. Eddy's brother comes by alot, and every one still fears him and his new crew off friends . The Eds are at their old ways and are still scaming the kids, leading to the kids to disapprove of the Eds being around . Every character looks different in either clothes, physical appearance or both.It is 2years after the big picture show. edit Side-Stories Mucky Boys adventures Characters ed Ed is the dimwitted workhorse of the group. He is known to laugh a lot, and he is happy most of the time. His mind is a subculture grab bag full of comics and monster movies, which he often confuses with reality. Ed is utterly at the mercy of his tyrannical younger sister Sarah, for whom he cares deeply, and is an easy target of her manipulations. Much to the dismay of germophobic Edd, he has poor personal hygiene, even to the point of being terrified of soap. He loves buttered toast, gravy, comics, a cereal called "Chunky Puffs", pudding skin and animals, especially chickens.1 edd Edd is a young inventor and neat freak. The most intelligent and good hearted of the trio, he is never seen without his head covered in some manner, usually by his trademark sock-like black ski hat, hiding a secret unknown to everyone besides Ed and Eddy. While there have been vast fan-based speculations on what is under the hat, nothing has been officially revealed by the show's creators. To differentiate his homophonic name from that of Ed, he is widely known as "Double-D" to the others. His parents put a heavy workload on him, communicating an excess of tasks solely through a multitude of sticky notes. Edd hates being treated terribly by everyone and is easily frustrated. Edd is normally a straight-A student in all of his classes and hates sports (apparently because of an odd, never-discussed "dodgeball" incident). Edd is an excellent pedal steel guitar player, although he insists that he detests the instrument. Edd is highly intelligent, ambidextrous, able to construct complicated machines from cardboard, signs, and various junk the Eds come across. His knowledge proves to be useful in many ways, and sets him apart from the other children of the Cul de Sac.2 4 eddy ' Eddy' is the leader of the Eds. He goes to great lengths to scam the other kids out of their money, even at the expense of his friends' credibility. His efforts are all in the pursuit of jawbreakers, which he loves as much as he does money. He is very sensitive about his lack of height, suggesting that he may have a Napoleon complex. Eddy detests school, and more than once has tried to escape. His report card labels him a megalomaniac. Eddy loves his retro styled room, complete with a lava lamp, a large round king-sized bed, a disco ball, and a turntable. Eddy is mostly seen commanding the two Eds into building the scams while he does non-physical work. He is incredibly selfish, caring for only the well-being of himself and acquiring jawbreakers, even choosing jawbreakers over his friends.3 Eddy's Brother Eddy's brother, whose name is Shawn, has very simmilar traits as Eddy. He moved back recently to the cul-de-sac with his friends Sid and shaun. The Shawns compete with the Eds at scaming and making more money. Jimmy Jimmy is an insecure child, with a propensity to cry. He wishes to become famous, and is most often seen spending his time with Sarah. He is also moderately effeminate, taking interest in fashion and playing with dolls, and having a romantic view on events. Jimmy is accident-prone, usually sporting many bandages, and is the weakest kid in the cul-de-sac. Though Jimmy has a cowardly and delicate personality, he truly wishes to be strong and muscular. He can be crafty when motivated, and twice has made scams that were very successful, even getting back at the Eds in one particularly cunning scheme. Jimmy has shown how deeply attached he is to Sarah when someone tries to take her away from him. For most of the series he wears a retainer to reset his teeth, due to a bowling pin accident during one of Eddy's scams.1 jonny2x4 Jonny (referenced in the credits as "Jonny 2x4") is a loner, and considered by his peers to be a nuisance. Jonny is often made fun of for his big head and has a tendency to get his head caught in the branches when climbing trees. He talks a lot, and frequently gets on the other kids's nerves. He is rarely seen without his imaginary friend, a board with drawn-on eyes and a mouth, named Plank. Jonny seems innocent and gullible, and often forgives people no matter what they do. He does not seem to mind the antics of the Eds, and sometimes even enjoys them. He is protective of Plank, and will burst into acts of bravery or extreme aggression if Plank is stolen. He does not seem to acknowledge that Plank is just an inanimate, silent, 2x4 piece of wood, and when asked for help with an imaginary friend, he has no clue what the Eds are talking about.2 Kevin Kevin is a jock. He is cynical and can be cruel at times. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers, thanks to his father who works at a jawbreaker factory. He loves customizing his bike, skateboards, and snowboards. When not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the lane. He is a gym assistant and hall monitor at Peach Creek Junior High and enjoys playing football. He hates the Eds, especially Eddy, even to the point of paranoia. He tends to call the Eds "dorks" and has a habit of coming up with words merged with dork to suit the situation. Nazz Nazz is the stereotypical cheerleader/unattainable love interest. Trendy and attractive, Nazz mostly hangs out with Kevin. All of the boys except Rolf and Jimmy are infatuated with her. Whenever she approaches, the Eds begin to sweat and lose the ability to speak coherently. She is the head cheerleader at Peach Creek Junior High. Although Nazz is usually depicted as sweet and smart, she can occasionally be a bit eccentric and acts as the stereotypical dumb blonde. She generally does not mind the Eds unless they bother her. Rolf Rolf is an immigrant from a presumably Eastern European culture with odd customs (which he displays frequently) and has a thick accent to match. He works his parents' small farm within the cul-de-sac, and leads a scouting group called the "Urban Rangers", which includes Jimmy, Plank, and Jonny. Rolf usually refers to himself in third person, as well as being the son of a shepherd, in which he takes pride. His faithful farm animals are three pigs (one named Wilfred), a goat named Victor, at least six chickens (two named Bridget and Gertrude), a cow named Beatrice, and five sheep. He hardly minds the Eds unless they make a fool out of him or offend him in some way, after which he is not afraid to use brute force. He seems to be very muscular, but this is usually only shown when he is angry. Rolf confuses the rest of the kids to no end with his unusual customs and food-making.4 Sarah Sarah is Ed's bossy spoiled little sister, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly from her threats of snitching on him. She has a short temper and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother. She is almost always playing with Jimmy, and when she's not, rushes to his aid the moment Jimmy calls her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a slight love for Edd (albeit usually not enough to spare him from her wrath).5 Kanker Sisters May, Marie, and Lee are three sisters who serve as antagonists towards the cul-de-sac and its inhabitants. They live in the nearby trailer park called Park 'n' Flush. If there is one thing that all of the kids in the cul-de-sac can agree on, it's that they all hate the Kanker Sisters. They are the cul-de-sac's number one enemy and they are feared by all the other kids for their brash, uninhibited demeanor and unpredictable behavior. Lee and Marie are usually slacking off and put May to their chores. While all the Kankers like the Eds, it has been shown that May prefers Ed, Marie for Edd, and Lee for Eddy.6 New Characters 'Shaun' Shaun is one of Eddy's brother's friends. He is very strong and has traits similar to Ed. His appearance is also similar to Eds'. sean Ssean is one of Eddy's brother's friends. He likes to listen to rap music and is some what off a bully. His appearance is also similar to Edds'.Though he is the exact oppisite off edds personiltey Mr. Bedoin Mr. Bedoin is a teacher at Peach Creek. He has everyone from the cul-de-sac in one class. Category:Fan fiction Category:series